


i'm cold.

by kurinhyi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but not really, cole and kai are already dating in this, huehueheue, hurt/comfort I guess, i just think lavashipping is neat, just the nightmare part in it, kinda based off the way of the departed novel, uhh warning for a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinhyi/pseuds/kurinhyi
Summary: cole has a nightmare;; kai is there to comfort him.





	i'm cold.

**Author's Note:**

> *whips* whatsup im back with another lavashipping fic
> 
> this is kinda self indulgent,haha

_Where was he?_

_All Cole could see was pure black. Putting a hand in front of his face proved to be of little use – he couldn’t even see the outlines of his hand. With his heart pounding against his chest, Cole attempts to run around the space, unsure of where he was going. But he had to go somewhere, he had to. He felt like he did. But no matter how far, no matter how fast, no matter where Cole went – he was sure that he was only getting himself lost. Away from anyone who could potentially help him, or any form of light source. Really, that’s all he needed, light. Why was it so dark-!?_

_Why is it so cold…?_

_The sound of Cole’s footsteps grew louder, and louder, and louder with every step he took. The sound of the bottom of his shoes hitting the floor rang through his ears, to the point he could barely even handle it anymore. He had to stop._

_Light would come later. He was sure it would._

_Yet, as Cole stops – the sound grows louder. He does everything he can to block out the sounds, covering his ears with his hands, progressively sinking his hands into the sides of his head harder, and harder, and harder until he was sure he would end up giving himself a headache. No matter how hard he pushed his hands against his ears, trying to block the sound out, it got louder, and louder, and louder—and God... Dammit! Why is it so loud why is it so loud WHY **IS IT SO LOUD WHY IS IT--**_

_“STOP!” The earth elemental screams, dropping to his knees._

_But even the sound of his own voice screaming for it to all stop doesn’t work. In fact, it makes it worse – and a tightening feeling in his throat feels too overwhelming._

_“…Co…”_

_A voice rings out through the sounds of never-ending thumping and an endless echo of his screams begging for it all to stop. Slowly uncovering his ears, Cole perks up, staring into nothingness – but the sounds of consistent banging and screaming slowly comes to a halt, and—_

“COLE!” 

Cole awakes in a panic, sitting up from his bed with wide eyes that showed nothing but fear. His chest heaved up and down, his hands clenched up against his sides grabbing nothing but fistfuls of the bed sheets. He barely even registered what had been going on, and that he had just found himself waking up from a nightmare he would have on more than one occasion. 

“Cole…” The voice—the same one from his dream, calls out to him again. This time, he’s able to register it as Kai’s, and Cole can only turn his eyes to look at the boy sitting next to him in his bed. He barely even realizes that Kai’s hand has a firm grip on his arm, until he notices Kai’s hand reach up and push his messy black bangs out of his face. Kai’s fingertips brush against beads of sweat that ran down Cole’s face – and normally, Cole would’ve felt embarrassed. But in the moment… all Cole felt was nothing but fear. 

Unable to bring himself to say anything, Cole turns his head to get a better look towards Kai. He attempts to catch his breath, with very little to no avail, before his lips part. His words caught in his throat, all he can do is stutter out in-cohesive words. He’s able to pull his hands away, releasing the sheets balled up in his hands, as he puts a hand to his chest. “Where am I?” He finally asks, tearing his gaze away from the worried face of his boyfriend sitting up next to him.

“Home.” Kai responds, pulling his hand away from Cole’s face when he’s able to finally turn his attention over to him. “You alright?” 

Cole says nothing at the question. Or, rather, doesn’t process the question. All he can do is stare down at the blanket resting on his lap, lowering his hand from his chest. His heart pounding rather annoyingly in his ears and against his chest, Cole sniffles, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as if he were wiping away tears that refused to fall. 

But there was nothing there.

“Right, stupid question.” Kai lets out a dry laugh, as he scoots closer to Cole and reaches a hand out to place over Cole’s hand. His cold hand seems to catch Kai a bit off guard, but it’s something that Kai had just learned to get used to. Between the two of them, Kai had always been naturally warm – part of him puts the blame on the fact that he’s quite literally the elemental master of fire, but Cole was usually almost always cold to the touch. Kai had always expected Zane would be the one consistently cold to the touch, but much to his surprise… it was Cole. 

He had grown rather used to the difference in temperatures between them. They had been dating for quite a few months now, already – and to be frank, Kai enjoyed the difference quite a bit. But in the moment, although he would normally enjoy it and find it to be of comfort, he couldn’t help but to worry. 

“What?” Cole responds, snapping himself out of the daze he had found himself in. He didn’t even realize that Kai moved closer to him, until he glances down and notices he’s practically leaning up against him and his hand is over his. “Sorry, did you say something?” 

“I asked if you were alright.” Leaning his head against Cole’s shoulder, Kai sighs. 

“Oh.” Cole goes silent for a few seconds. 

Kai can feel him turn his head to the side, and he can tell that part of his ashamed to answer the question. Still holding onto his hand, Kai gives it a light squeeze of assurance, not turning his head to look up at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m here for you, y’know.” Pulling his head up off of his shoulder, Kai leaves a light kiss against Cole’s shoulder. 

“I know…” Cole’s voice is soft, as he forces himself to give the best smile he can muster up. Cole turns his attention over towards Kai, who he notices can’t help but to look up at him with a sheepish grin in return. 

There was something about the way that Kai just looked at him, with that stupid little grin, that was more than enough to keep Cole calm. Although Cole can still feel his heart pounding against his chest, it’s no longer loud enough to the point that he can hear it in his ears, and he finds himself leaving a light kiss against Kai’s forehead. 

He plops himself back down onto their shared bed, his dark eyes focusing in on the ceiling above them. With a light tug on Kai’s arm, Kai gets the hint that Cole wants him to lay down with him, and he plops himself down next to him. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Kai asks, breaking the silence between the two of them. 

“I…” Cole finds himself struggling to find the words to say. He knows that Kai doesn’t mean any harm, and him talking about his dreams was something that he shouldn’t be so nervous about doing. But, as Cole lays there- trying to find how to even start, he finds that’s he’s unable to do it. A sigh escapes the earth elemental’s lips, and he shakes his head. 

“Not at the moment.” He finally responds and tenses up as he feels Kai’s arms wrap around his waist. The fire elemental pulls himself up against Cole’s side, as he rests his head against Cole’s arms and closes his eyes. 

“Alright, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Cole only takes a quick glance towards Kai. Unable to really bring himself to say anything, he turns himself around, doing his best to not disturb the comfort of his boyfriend next to him, as he wraps his arms around of Kai’s waist and buries his face into his chest. He takes in a deep breath, as he leans up and presses his forehead up against Kai’s neck, and closes his eyes. 

It felt strangely cold.

“Cole--? Hey—” 

“I’m cold.” Cole suddenly speaks up. His voice just a soft whisper, he doesn’t bother to look up towards Kai. He doesn’t want to – the fact that he had clung to him so suddenly, and out of nowhere after admitting that he didn’t want to talk about his dream and why it was bothering him so much made him feel weak. He was a ninja, he was supposed to come off as brave – and although the rest of the team hadn’t really made a verbal agreement about it, there was an unspoken agreement that Cole was the strongest. He hated it when others saw his more sensitive side- absolutely despised it when the others could tell something was wrong.

The only ones who would ever figure out something was bothering him were Wu and Kai, and when they confronted him about it – he was quick to lie, say he was fine, and continue on about his day. 

Cole feels Kai’s hand raise up and press against the back of his head, Kai’s light fingertips running through locks of tangled hair. Kai didn’t even need to say anything, he just did everything in his power to press himself up against Cole to share his warmth with him. _(Which…was rather tricky for him to do, given Cole was a much bigger person than he was.)_

That was enough for the earth elemental. 

“Better?” Kai asks, taking a quick glance down at Cole as he did his absolute best to make sure that both him and his boyfriend were both comfortable with him doing what he could with his small frame to hold him in an embrace. 

Taking a glance up, Cole can’t help but to chuckle under his breath.

“You look like a freakin’ idiot.” 

Kai puffs out his cheeks at the retort, but he can’t help but to laugh when he hears Cole’s chuckle. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” 

This time, Cole’s lips curve into a genuine smile – one that he doesn’t need to try and force just so Kai can see that he’s _fine_. He pulls himself up just a little bit, pressing his lips against Kai’s for a few short seconds before he pulls away. “Yeah. You are. Thanks.” 

Kai doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, he returns Cole’s kiss with one of his own, as he attempts to pull Cole in closer towards him. He rests his cheek against the top of Cole’s head and closes his eyes, and from the sheer warmth and comfort of being able to hold his boyfriend, Kai is able to fall asleep rather quickly.

Cole, on the other hand, is unable to fall asleep as quickly as Kai had. He can only look up towards him every now and then, feeling Kai’s light breath against the top of his head. He can hear the light beating of his boyfriend’s heart against his chest- a sound much lighter, and one that felt more like home, compared to the one he had heard earlier in his nightmare. Careful to not disturb his sleeping partner, Cole pulls in Kai just a bit closer towards him and closes his eyes against his neck, taking in short, deep breaths. 

_I love you,_ he thinks to himself, just before he’s able to finally fall asleep in his arms. 

It was cold, yes—

But the fact that someone- _Kai_ was there for him made him feel just a little bit warmer.


End file.
